james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar: Complete Score (5-Disc Set)
The Avatar: Complete Score was leaked from an unknown source onto the Internet in April 2010. The 5-disc set contains "I See You", the film's theme song performed by Leona Lewis, a track called "Eyes Open" that is missing in the 3-disc set, and even tracks that were not used in the theatrical version of Avatar. Tracklist CD 1 #You Don't Dream In Cryo 1M1 - 6:10 #Quaritch Speech 1M4 - 1:53 #First Look 1M5 - 1:44 #1M5 (Not Used) - 1:46 #2M0 (Not Used) - 0:32 #Avatar Legs 2M1 - 0:48 #Jake Enters His Avatar World 2M1 - 5:56 #Into the Na'vi World 2M2 (CD Mix) - 1:32 #Into the Na'vi World 2M2 - 0:55 #2M2 (Not Used Original Demo) - 1:47 #2M2 (Not Used Redo) - 1:37 #Exploring 2M3A - 3:08 #Thanator Chase 2M3B - 2:08 #3M1 (Excerpt) - 0:44 #Pure Spirits of The Forest 3M1 (CD Mix) - 8:49 #Pure Spirits of The Forest 3M1 - 4:12 #Viperwolves 3M1 - 3:23 #Jake Meets the Na'vi 3M2 - 10:50 #Na'vi Hometree Chants 3M3 - 0:43 #3M3 (Not Used) - 1:09 #Sleep 3M5 (Less Tinkly) - 1:00 #Sleep 3M5 - 1:00 #The Bioluminescence of The Night (Not Used) - 3:37 CD 2 #The Plan 4M1 - 1:26 #The Village - Jake's First Ride 4M2 - 2:11 #4M2 V815ISH - 2:17 #The Floating Mountains, Part 1 4M3A V815 - 1:50 #The Floating Mountains, Part 2a 4M3B V815 - 0:55 #The Floating Mountains, Part 2b 4M3C V815 - 0:39 #The Floating Mountains, Part 3 4M3D V528 - 2:42 #Becoming One of The People 4M4 5RR V928 (Flute Version) - 3:16 #Becoming One of The People 4M4 (CD Mix) - 7:43 #Becoming One of The People 4M4 5RR V928 (Vocal Version) - 3:19 #Lessons 1 4M4 (Not Used) - 1:58 #4M5 V528 (Not Used) - 3:44 #Night Iridescence 4M6 - 2:07 #Climbing Up Iknimaya 5M1 V701 - 5:53 #Climbing Up Iknimaya 5M1 (CD Mix) - 3:18 #Climbing Up Iknimaya 5M1R V815ISH (Alternative) - 3:06 #Flight of The Banshee 5M2 V424 (Original Parts 1 and 2) - 7:17 #Filmend 5M2 (Original Ending) - 0:50 #Jake Gets His Banshee 5M2 R V701 - 3:34 #Jake Flies His Banshee 5M2 R V424 (Trumpet Solo and Barrel Roll) - 3:53 #The Hunt 5M2A V424 - 1:21 #Intro 5M3 V701 - 0:35 #Leonopteryx 5M3 V424 - 2:45 CD 3 #5M1 V109 (Used Instead of 6M1) - 1:05 #6M1R V926 (Not Used) - 1:10 #A Man of My Word 6M2 V904 - 1:11 #Jake and Neytiri 6M4 V424 (Not Used) - 5:02 #Mated For Life 6M4RRR V928 - 4:35 #Scorched Earth 6M5 V701 (Alternative) - 3:39 #Scorched Earth 6M5R V928 - 3:37 #Scorched Earth 6M6 V701 (Alternative) - 3:39 #Quaritch Pulls The Plug 6M6B - 3:47 #No Reasoning 6M7 V702 - 3:14 #Quaritch Speech 6M8 (From Cue 1M4) - 1:03 #Quaritch 7M1 (Not Used) - 5:01 #The Skypeople Are Coming 7M1 V701 - 5:11 #Hometree Destruction 7M2 (CD Mix) - 6:47 #Hometree Destruction 7M2 V701 (End Choir Alternative) - 2:53 #Hometree Destruction 7M2 (Pickup) - 7:35 #7M3 V904 (Long End P-U) - 1:23 #Shutting Down Grace's Lab 7M3 V904 - 2:54 #7M3R V904 (With Ethnic Voice) - 2:54 #The Escape 7M4 V904 (Film Version) - 3:25 #The Escape 7M4 V904 - 3:24 CD 4 #Help For Grace 8M1 (Extra Percussion) - 2:26 #Help For Grace 8M1 V904 - 2:44 #Bonding With Leonoptryx 8M2 (Child) - 1:37 #Bonding With Leonoptryx 8M2 V818 - 1:39 #Funeral Chant 8M3 V928 (Sweetener) - 0:35 #Funeral Chant 8M3 - 0:33 #Prayers For Grace 8M4 (Alternative) - 2:55 #Prayers For Grace 8M4 V928 - 2:55 #Grace's Death 8M5 (Percussion) - 2:55 #Grace's Death 8M5 V928 - 2:20 #Gathering the Na'vi Clans 8M6 (Full Version) - 5:14 #Quaritch Takes Over 8M7 V928 - 1:34 #9M1A V928 (Not Used) - 1:35 #Battle Plan 9M1B - 1:21 #Jake Prays To Eywa 9M2 V1023 (Alternative) - 1:51 #Jake Prays To Eywa 9M2 - 2:02 #War 9M3R V1023 (Alternative Ending) - 9:19 #War 9M3 - 7:50 CD 5 #The Battle Continues 9M4 - 3:17 #9M5R V1023 (Insert) - 0:31 #Quaritch Down 9M5 (Alternative Opening) - 5:09 #Quaritch Down 9M5R V1023 - 4:56 #Fight To The Death 10M1 V917 (Insert) - 1:11 #Fight To The Death 10M1 V917 (Original Start Only) - 0:24 #Fight To The Death 10M1R V917 - 5:31 #A New Beginning 10M2 V917 - 3:32 #Eyes Open 10M3 V917 - 1:14 #I See You (Theme From Avatar) 10M4 - 4:20 #Jake's First Flight 10M5 (End Credits Edit) - 1:59 #Gathering The Na'vi Clans 10M6 (End Credits Edit) - 1:33 ru:Avatar: Complete Score Category:Soundtracks